Zach's Revenge
by Red Witch
Summary: Sequel to 'Fun With Thunderbolts'. Zach decides to get revenge on Doc. Goose decides to help. And Niko decides that her teammates are nuts.


**Someone drank the disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters. This is my own demented sequel to 'Fun With Thunderbolts'. If you don't want to see grown men act like drunken idiots you are in the wrong place. If you do, welcome to the fic! **

**Zach's Revenge**

At first Zach thought that his head was being crushed by some kind of vice. For a brief moment he wondered that he might have been captured and that the Queen of the Crown was torturing him.

Then he opened his eyes and saw Shane grinning at him. He got a sinking feeling he might have been better off if he **was** being tortured by the Queen of the Crown.

"Goose?" He groaned as he sat up in bed. He was only wearing his pants and he felt like hell. "What happened?"

"What **didn't **happen?" Shane gave him a look. "You had quite a party last night. I volunteered to stay behind and watch you. Especially since Doc did such a lousy job of it."

"Oh no…" Zach winced as the memories came roaring back. "I **didn't**…Goose please tell me I didn't do what I **think** I did!"

"You mean get drunk, trashed a bar, blew up a robot, stripped naked and rode a mechanical bull?" Shane counted them off. "Mooned a bus full of convicts dressed as nuns…"

"OOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Zach shouted. "I AM GOING TO **KILL** DOC!"

"You're just lucky Niko and I managed to smuggle you back into your apartment using her powers and Bubblehead distracting the Commander," Shane pointed out. "Oh and those MP's being too scared to press charges against you."

"Doc is going to **die,**" Zach hissed. "That man is going to die a very slow and very **painful **death!"

"You know Zach this wouldn't happen if you weren't drinking in the **first place**," Shane pointed out.

"I know it's not an excuse but I've been really…God I miss Eliza," Zach sighed. "It all just hit me last night you know? When I'm working I can put it out of my head but…Off duty…It's a nightmare. Without my kids I think I'd have lost it completely."

"You did, the other night," Shane pointed out. "Of course you can always blame that on Doc. I mean every time you get drunk he's there."

"Yeah that's it," Zach nodded. "It's all Doc's fault. Now my world makes sense again. Lord knows I hardly drank a drop until he came into my life."

"Niko said she's gonna give Doc a talking too and threaten him with severe bodily harm if he ever pulls that stunt again," Shane said.

"Some plan…" Zach groaned.

"I say we get even," Shane had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I like your plan **better**," Zach gave him a smile. "But why do **you** want to get in on this?"

"One, I want to get Doc back before he gets it into his head that he can do the same to me," Shane told him. "Two…Well I just like to torture Doc."

"I am beginning to understand **why**…" Zach growled. "So how do we get him?"

"Well…I've got one or two ideas," Shane smirked. "Why not let the punishment fit the crime?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two days later…

"Good plan having me 'not remember' what I did," Zach grinned to Shane. "He never saw it coming."

"He was even bragging to himself how he was going to get you drunk **again**," Shane told him. "Picked the bar and everything!"

"Let's dance everybody!" Doc hiccupped as he sent all his tweakers out into every machine in the bar. The robot bartender started flipping drinks as if it was in the movie 'Cocktails'. The jukebox lit up and started to shake.

"Yeahoooo! Party time!" Doc danced on top of the bar.

"That mickey you gave me to slip into his drink isn't going to seriously hurt him is it?" Zach asked.

"No, just make him act like a jackass," Shane nodded.

"Oh well, can't have everything," Zach sighed. "But I'll settle for this. Too bad there's no mechanical bull."

"No but there's something just as good," Shane pointed.

"You wouldn't…" Zach smirked.

"Hey Doc! How about a song?" Shane pointed to a karaoke machine in the corner.

"Let me at it!" Doc jumped over, nearly knocking people down to get to the stage. "HELLO CLEVELAND! OR WHEREVER WE ARE! LET'S ROCK! _Feelings…nothing more than feelings…"_

"I feel **much better** now," Zach grinned. "And Doc is going to feel worse when he sobers up."

"You know you've loosened up **a lot** since we first met," Shane grinned. "The old Zachery Foxx would **never** have done this."

"The Old Zachery Foxx wasn't a bionic man, been attacked by everything from electronic super bombs to purple prairie dogs and didn't get led astray by loony team mates who get what is coming to them," Zach growled. "By the way is the camera rolling?"

"Oh yes," Shane held a small portable digital recording device as he recorded Doc's act. "I am going to love showing this back at BETA."

"What the hell is going on here?" Niko stormed into the bar.

"Uh oh," Shane winced. "Busted."

"You got **Doc **drunk now?" Niko fumed. "Is this your childish way of getting him back?"

"He started it," Zach said.

"Doc get down here!" Niko snapped. Doc was now on top of a table.

"Just entertaining the masses Niko!" Doc warbled drunkenly. _"Let me entertain you! Let me make you smile!"_

"Sing out Doc! Sing out!" Shane laughed. Niko hit him on the arm. "Ow!"

_"And if you're real good! I'll make you feel good!"_ Doc danced around throwing off his shirt. _"I want your spirits to cliiiiiiiiimmmmbbbb!"_

"I want you to put your clothes back on!" Niko shouted. "What is it with you guys and **stripping **when you're intoxicated? Not that I'm complaining about the view here…"

"We are definitely **even** now," Zach grinned.

"Not quite. We still need him to moon a bus full of people," Shane suggested. "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Not if we take the expressway," Zach agreed.

"Over fifty ranger teams at BETA and I end up with the one that has all the nut jobs on it," Niko groaned. "Some days I wonder why I left Xanadu."

"Wheeeeeeeee!" Doc threw his underwear to some very enthusiastic bikers in the crowd.

"No, that's **not **it," Niko groaned and covered her eyes.


End file.
